percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 13
Chapter 13 – I get σκέτος (sketos) After the campfire, I went straight to my Cabin, even though the Apollo kids healed some scratches on me and gave me enough nectar and ambrosia, I still felt tired and drained, and summoning weapons was just to tiring for me. I opened the door and saw the three Hunters waiting for me, Thalia, Phoebe and Sheila. Thalia walked towards me, “Artemis is proud of you, Luna.” She said, “And you have proven that you deserve sketos.” “Ske-what?” I muttered. Phoebe answered, “Sketos is Greek for ‘pure’.” Thalia nodded and waved her hand. I expected something was going to appear out of thin air but Sheila just approached towards and handed her a folded silk, just like what they gave me last time. “This is a symbol for you strength and courage.” Thalia said. “Anyone who can fight against Thalia and have guts to face her shield ''has ''courage.” Sheila said. We all laughed. “But I didn’t even face her shield, I just didn’t look.” I muttered. Phoebe studied me for a moment, “Smart girl.” “Just how Artemis would have done if she were in a battle” Sheila added. “Okay enough” Thalia told them, she faced me, seriousness in her expression, “Here” She handed me the fabric. I opened the silk gingerly with my hands, I’d expected bracelets that’ll make me super strong, or rings that’ll make see the future but no, I got a hair pin. The pin was beautiful, it had the shape of a crescent moon at the top, the material was different than I expected, it looked translucent and glowing, if you at it from afar you’ll think it’s silver but if you look closely it’s silvery yellow and translucent – but I never wore a hair pin before. I took in my hands and looked closer – then suddenly my eyelids felt heavy, somehow I wanted to take a nap. “Don’t look to closely” Thalia warned, “Moon Dust makes people sleepy.” “Moon dust?” I asked. Thalia nodded, “Why don’t you take a swing?” I swung the pin, holding by the crescent design, suddenly, my hairpin turned into a glowing silver sword. The hilt was silver, the double blade was silver; it was an all out silver thing. “It was forged by Hephaestus himself” Thalia told, “And searched and retrieved by Artemis from the Heavens.” “From the Moon, you mean.” I concluded. They all nodded once. The handle had the carvings of the stars. And the words: σκέτος etched in it. “It’s beautiful”, I said. “That’s the second gift I was talking about. The one you should prove to own.” “And I have?” “When you actually stopped us from winning? Yeah you kinda did.” Phoebe told me. “I questioned Artemis why a sword” Thalia said, her eyes were on the fireplace, but she wasn’t appreciating the beauty of the fire, her mind was a million miles away. “But when I saw you can summon a bow and arrows, and hunting knives as well. I didn’t question Artemis again.” ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis